A Bundle of Trouble?
by NatashaS
Summary: COMPLETE What if Anya and Spike's one-night fling had resulted in more than just regrets? Written as an AU to Season 7, has a total of three chapters.
1. Misconceptions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Set after 'Selfless' when Anya loses her vengeance demon powers. Instead of Anya and Xander walking away from each other however, they got back together. This is maybe a couple of weeks after that episode - Spike has a soul, but is not insane and completely googly-eyed over Buffy (as much as that is the perfect pairing in my mind). By the way, let's just say this is 3 months or so after 'Entropy'. Also, the First can delay its attack on humanity by a few months. Maybe a year.  
  
A Bundle of Trouble?  
  
Part 1: Misconceptions  
  
Anya sat in the Summers' bathroom, on the edge of the bathtub, her hands rubbing against it nervously. Every few seconds, she'd check her watch to see if ten minutes had passed, immediately after that looking at the little white stick facing downwards that was placed at the edge of the wash basin.  
  
She hadn't thought about it, but now it seemed more obvious. . .she'd been throwing up some of these days, but she just assumed she had been ill with some bug or something similar. Nothing to this extent had occurred to her.  
  
3 minutes left. . .  
  
She supposed Xander would be happy. Even though they'd just gotten back together, he had made it clear he would stay by her side, because he still loved her - and she loved him. If this test was positive, it would change their lives forever, but would only make them grow closer.  
  
2 minutes left. . .  
  
There was a knock on the door. Anya jumped at the surprising sound breaking the silence in the locked bathroom, as her boyfriend's voice called out to her.  
  
'An, sweetie, you coming out soon?'  
  
Anya hesitated in answering. She could hardly move, let alone speak. He didn't know about this, and she didn't want him to find out with a block of wood in between them.  
  
'I'll be out in a minute!' she called out, but admittedly her voice was shaking. "He's going to think something's wrong. . ." she told herself. But Xander didn't notice anything.  
  
1 minute left. . .  
  
'Alright. . .' Xander replied oddly. 'But there are some people out here that need to pee. . .'  
  
'Out in a minute!' she replied, this time more urgently. Xander impatiently walked away from the bathroom door.  
  
Time was up.  
  
She stood up, using her hands to hold herself up because of her knees going very weak all of a sudden. She delicately placed the stick in her hand, and holding her breath, turned it over.  
  
It was red.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
**********  
  
That evening, she had organised a meeting with Xander. She sat, waiting eagerly on the couch, rocking herself back and forth.  
  
She was pregnant. . .she would tell him. . .she couldn't believe her luck. This baby suddenly symbolised everything amazing in her life, and how it would all get better.  
  
A door burst open, but unfortunately it wasn't Xander who had barged in. It was Spike.  
  
'Anya!' he said warmly. He walked over to her smiling, but as soon as he saw the look on her face, he frowned. 'Is something wrong? You look as if you're about to puke.' He looked up at the ceiling. 'Then again, now that you're back with Harris, I understand you entirely. . .'  
  
'Look Spike, what do you want?' she snapped at him. She hadn't meant to, but she was so jumpy and nervous, she couldn't control her emotions. Plus, there was that hormone thing.  
  
Spike gave her a surprised look. 'Well, someone's feisty this evening.' Anya rolled her eyes. 'Just wondering if you know where Buffy is,' Spike finally said, a sense of innocence in his voice.  
  
'No idea,' she tried to brush him away. Xander would be here any moment, and him and Spike in the same room would only result in a fight - and she didn't want him in a bad mood when she revealed that he was going to be a dad. It's not that she didn't like Spike - he was a nice enough vampire, especially since he'd become all soul-having. . .but she really didn't need him there at the present time.  
  
Spike sighed deeply. 'Alright. Just wanted to ask her something.' He waved goodbye and walked out the house into the night.  
  
Just then, Xander hurried down the stairs into the living room. 'Anya, hey!' He jumped down onto the couch beside her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 'What did you wanna talk to me about?'  
  
She fidgeted with her hands. This seemed to be more difficult than she had expected. . .she wanted to tell him, but a part of her was afraid that she wouldn't get the reaction she was hoping for.  
  
'OK, Xander. . .' her voice could barely keep still. He looked at her intently, realising this was something serious.  
  
'Something really huge has happened. Humungous. Just promise me you won't go all abandoner on me when I tell you.'  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he awaited this apparent 'huge' thing. 'Sure, Anya, anything. . .what is it?' His shirt suddenly felt too close to his throat as he felt the urge to pull it away with his hand.  
  
'I'm pregnant Xander. We're going to be parents.'  
  
She'd just said it plainly, yet the words hit him like a blow to the head. His face remained blank for a minute, as he contemplated what this all meant.  
  
'You're pregnant. . .' he managed to stammer. 'We're having. . .a baby. . .' he was shaking, as Anya nodded tearfully. Why wasn't he showing some sort of emotional reaction to the fact that he had just become a father?  
  
A wide smile spread across his face, and before he could contain himself, he threw his arms around her, crying himself. 'I'm gonna be a dad!' he shouted. In between shouting this out, he hugged her affectionately and showered her with kisses. 'Oh my God, I have a kid!' He was dancing around now, and it was noticeably very loud.  
  
Willow ran down the stairs, as did Dawn, who had both been up in their own rooms.  
  
'What's going on?' Willow said as she eyed Xander dancing around. Anya was about to answer, but he interrupted.  
  
'She's pregnant Will! I'm gonna be a dad!' He ran over to his best friend, and hugged her so tight she was barely able to congratulate him.  
  
'Xander, Anya, that's fantastic!' exclaimed Dawn. She involved herself in the Xander/Willow hug, but then ran over to Anya, getting down on her knees and talking to Anya's stomach. 'You're the luckiest baby in the world, you know that? You have the most amazing mommy and daddy ever!' She hugged Anya's waist, and the mother-to-be stroked Dawn's hair.  
  
Eventually, the four of them were all up and in a group hug. The joy in that room was unbelievable - something they all hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
'My G-d Anya, when did you find out?' asked Willow still in shock.  
  
'Just this afternoon,' Anya confirmed.  
  
'With a doctor?' asked Xander carefully. Anya shook her head.  
  
'Home-made test.'  
  
Dawn protested, but in her own sweet concerned way. 'You need to see a doctor right away - check that everything is perfect - but of course it will be, right?' She ended excitedly.  
  
Anya nodded. 'I certainly hope so.'  
  
**********  
  
Now she sat with Xander in the waiting room of what she assumed was the pregnancy ward in the hospital. Xander was holding her hands tightly, and seemed to be strangely more anxious about this than Anya herself.  
  
She tapped her fingers on her knees, as she looked around at the happy- looking hopeful couples. A random thought came into her mind, as she wondered whether these expectant and eager parents-to-be knew that they would be bringing up a child on the Hellmouth, among demons and vampires. Of course, her and Xander's kid would too - but hey, they were best friends with the Slayer - that wasn't so bad.  
  
'Ms. Anya Jenkins?' A doctor emerged from behind a door, holding a clipboard and flipping over a piece of paper on it. He was in his mid- fifties and wore glasses. It occurred to Anya that most doctors were like that.  
  
She and Xander stood up simultaneously and made their way towards the doctor. Anya went into the office, but Xander was stopped by the man with the overcoat.  
  
'I'm sorry sir, woman for the check-up only allowed in here,' he informed.  
  
Xander protested immediately. 'But that's my baby!'  
  
'We know sir, but we'll have to ask you to wait outside. . .'  
  
Xander stood firmly in his position, but realised it was no use fighting this guy. He wouldn't win. He reluctantly walked back to his seat, as the doctor turned around to face Anya.  
  
'Please, come and sit down,' he offered her a comfy looking chair (the kind you get in dentists' offices) and she took her position.  
  
'Now, you say you think you're pregnant?' the doctor asked soothingly. Anya nodded, a lump in her throat.  
  
The doctor smiled at the muteness of his patient. 'You must be feeling very stunned. Let me guess - you didn't plan for this to happen?' Anya didn't say anything, so the doctor went on. 'Don't worry. I'm sure everything's in order - I'm just gonna use the sonogram and we'll see if we can get a nice image of your baby. . .'  
  
Anya kept nodding, still unable to speak, as she lay back on the chair. The doctor removed a device from the side, and turned a machine on.  
  
'Your partner,' he said, making small talk, as he tried to get some kind of signal of the baby. 'He seems like a nice guy, really devoted. It's good when you get fathers-. . .' He was interrupted by a low drumming noise in the background.  
  
On the sonogram, a tiny little ball was visible, and as Anya squinted to look at it closer, her own heart began beating wildly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'Oh my God. . .' she put her hand over her mouth, but only as a gesture of overwhelming joy.  
  
'Ms. Jenkins. . .I believe this is your baby.'  
  
Anya reached out with her fingers at the screen, stroking the little ball gently. 'Little Xander and Anya Junior. . .' she whispered. In all her years as a vengeance demon, she'd never seen something as remarkable as this was. This little thing was alive. . .inside of her. She was responsible for it. . .and she couldn't wait to see its face.  
  
'Everything seems to be in order for the first 3 months or so,' the doctor was saying, as he wrote something down on his clipboard.  
  
Anya froze. '3 months?' He looked at her. 'Yes.'  
  
She shook her head slowly, but then more emphatically. 'No, that's impossible; Xander and I weren't together then. . .' She stopped, as a cold sweat fell down her brow.  
  
There was no way. . .it was ridiculous. A vampire couldn't create life. . .but there was no one else. This couldn't be real.  
  
'Doctor!' Anya said angrily as she jumped up. She grabbed him by the shoulders. 'Please tell me you made a mistake. Please tell me that it's been only a week or two. . .not 3 whole months. . .' she said the last part desperately as she began to weep.  
  
The doctor was lost for words. He didn't know what to tell this poor girl. 'It's definitely at least a 3-month old baby. A foetus doesn't get that big after only a couple of weeks. . .I'm sorry.'  
  
Anya grabbed her head, as she sank to the floor. She was sobbing hard, and the doctor came down next to her to comfort her. 'I'm sure it'll be fine miss, everything will be fine. . .'  
  
Anya sat there on the floor, knowing that nothing could be fine if the father of your baby was a vampire - and not just any vampire, a vampire who your boyfriend couldn't stand. It didn't seem physically possible, but it was true.  
  
Spike was the father of her baby.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: TBC very soon. . .review in the mean time! 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

AUTHOR'S NOTE: At one point in this chapter, it may seem like there's no way this will end up well. . .but trust me, in the next chapter it will all be good. Please review, I'm loving the feedback!  
  
Part 2: The Truth Comes Out  
  
She'd walked out of the doctor's office, her own guilt eating away at her. Xander thought this was his baby, but she couldn't keep that from him forever. He'd work out as soon as it had been born that they were 3 months or so short. And he would know the only other person responsible. . .not to mention this was a *vampire/vengeance demon* child, who knew what the hell it could be.  
  
She could be carrying an evil thing for all she knew.  
  
But it all seemed fine on that blurry image she'd seen in the office - there it had seemed like the most beautiful thing ever. She knew that she could never bring herself to have an abortion, no matter who the father was.  
  
The worst part though had to be the fact that Xander was so excited when he'd heard everything was fine, that there was going to be a healthy baby. All he didn't know was that the baby wasn't even his to be concerned about.  
  
Anya sat in the car on the way back to the Summers', and thought deeply while Xander talked in her ear about all the things they'd do when the child was born. She couldn't bring herself to listen, knowing it could never be that way.  
  
What could she do now? Should she tell Xander the truth straight away, or should she tell Spike first that he was going to be a father? He would be so much more appreciative of it now that he had a soul.  
  
They had arrived at the house and gone in, where the whole Scooby gang (sans Spike) were eager to find out about the baby. Buffy had found out about it shortly after Willow and Dawn, and even Giles had flown in from England to deliver his personal congratulations to his fellow shop owner.  
  
'So?!' Willow asked excited. 'What did the doctor say?'  
  
Xander answered her. 'The baby is in perfect health. If Anya just eats right, stays healthy and stays away from dangerous vampires and demons that could kill her, we're ay-OK.'  
  
Buffy smiled. 'This is so great!' she put her hands over her mouth, and went to hug her male best friend. As soon as she released him from it, she asked immediately: 'Can I be godmother?'  
  
Willow made an appalled face. 'You little snitch! You promised we'd ask together!'  
  
'You snooze you lose, Will,' Buffy told her other best friend dismissively.  
  
Xander smiled. 'You can both be godmother, we'll make it fair. . .' he paused. 'Or, I guess Will. . .you could be godfather, considering you were kinda best man at our wedding. . .' he paused again. '. . .which never happened. . .I'll shut up now.'  
  
'Anya,' Giles interrupted. He went over to shake her hand. 'This is truly uplifting news. I'm so happy you're kick-starting your life up now that you're human again - starting a family is wonderful.'  
  
Anya merely nodded. Right at that moment, Spike burst through the door. It became clear that night had fallen, and that generally meant that Spike always came around.  
  
'Well, if it isn't the proud mother and father-to-be!' He approached them. 'How is the little tyke?'  
  
'Not that it's any of your business Spike,' Xander told the souled-vampire coldly, and with a touch of unknown irony, 'but OUR baby is great.'  
  
Spike raised his hands defensively. 'My blessings to you both, no need for the cold shoulder.' He turned his attention towards Anya with a concerned look on his face. 'How are you feeling?'  
  
She shrugged, not able to look at the real father of her baby. 'OK at the moment. Waiting for it to grow and distort my perfect feminine figure.'  
  
'Well, I say we celebrate,' Dawn spoke up. 'How about we go out for a nice celebratory dinner?'  
  
'Sounds great,' Buffy agreed. 'Shall we?' She made her way to her front door, grabbing her coat. Everybody followed, including Spike. Xander objected.  
  
'And what makes you think you're coming with us?'  
  
Spike glared at Xander. 'Look, I may not be on your favourites list, but I'm happy about this baby, and any celebration you choose to have about it will have me present,' he told Xander decisively.  
  
'Even the baby shower?' Willow said confused. 'Cause that's kinda only for girls. . .'  
  
Anya's stomach wrenched. Spike had just said he cared about this baby. . .this did partly ease the fact that she had to tell him it was his, but she wondered whether his opinion would change when she did.  
  
'Xander, just let him come,' Buffy said, not wanting any trouble. 'He won't be a pain - will you Spike?' She gave him a look that was a threat in itself. He acknowledged it, and replied with an affirmative look.  
  
'Good. Let's go.'  
  
**********  
  
After they'd gotten their table for 7, they were all looking over the menus trying to decide what to order. The restaurant was quite casual, so nothing too out of their price range.  
  
The waiter came over, pen and pad ready to write down the orders. 'What will you guys be having?' he asked politely.  
  
Buffy got the ball rolling as she always did. 'I'll have the chicken steak, medium please, with fries on the side. . .and a coke.'  
  
Dawn was sitting next to her sister. 'I'll have the same.' The two smiled at each other.  
  
Next up was Giles, who was sitting on the other side of Buffy. 'I'll have the grilled tuna with rice and peas and a glass of white wine.'  
  
Spike was sitting next to Dawn, and spoke after Giles. 'I'd like the 10 oz steak - rare please,' he pointed out. 'But, really rare. I mean, I still want it crawling on my plate.'  
  
Buffy and Willow raised their eyebrows. The waiter wrote it down, not seeming surprised at all. Obviously a lot of vampires with a craving for steak came into this place.  
  
'I'll have the pasta with tomato and basil sauce and a 7UP.' Willow piped up.  
  
Xander smiled. 'I'll have the same.' It was sweet how after all those years of friendship, they still had the same taste.  
  
'Can I have the chicken with white mushroom sauce?' Anya said as she put her menu away.  
  
'No!' Xander exclaimed. Anya looked offended.  
  
'Sweetie, that probably contains white wine - alcohol. We can't let you have alcohol while you're pregnant, it could damage the baby.'  
  
Anya nodded dazed. "More damaged than it already is, you mean. . ." she thought to herself.  
  
'She'll have the pasta and 7UP too,' Xander decided for her. The waiter wrote it down. 'Coming right up,' he said, as he walked away.  
  
Just then, Anya felt something coming up her throat. It was a horrible feeling, what could it have been. . .  
  
She was going to throw up. Oh.  
  
'Bathroom,' she uttered as she jumped out of her chair and rushed to the restroom.  
  
**********  
  
10 minutes later, after she'd emptied what her baby insisted she did, she stepped out of the restroom. Next to the women's one was the men's, and between them a phone booth. Leaning in the phone booth was none other than Spike, smoking a cigarette.  
  
'Oh!' he exclaimed, as soon as he saw her. He put it out instantaneously. 'Don't want this damaging the baby,' he said, showing her the dead cigarette butt.  
  
She smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks.'  
  
'Threw up?' he asked sympathetically. She bobbed her head up and down, hand on her stomach.  
  
'Not to sound like the expert. . .' Spike began. '. . .but aren't you meant to get morning sickness in. . .the morning?'  
  
'I dunno, my body's always been kinda different to the normal.' Spike nodded, and there was an awkward moment.  
  
Anya didn't know what came over her, but it just seemed to be the care in Spike's eyes. . .the fact that he'd come with them to the dinner, the fact that he'd put out his cigarette as soon as he saw her. . .he cared about this baby. He needed to know the truth.  
  
'Spike, I need to tell you something,' she walked closer to him. 'Nobody else knows and I need you to keep it secret, OK?' He seemed surprised, but he uttered 'OK.'  
  
'This baby. . .I went to the doctor's today as you know to get it checked on. . .' Spike nodded with a concerned look. She went on.  
  
'...he told me that this baby. . .is 3 months old.' Spike's expression froze. Anya continued. '3 months ago I was still a vengeance demon. And I'd only slept with one person - you.'  
  
He stood back, staring at her unsurely. She confirmed his thoughts. 'I think you're the father of this baby.'  
  
He didn't know what to say. 'But that's impossible. . .vampires can't reproduce. It must be Harris'.'  
  
She shook her head. 'I don't know how, but I know it's true. This baby is yours.'  
  
He turned around, looking up at the ceiling. 'Bloody hell. . .'  
  
'I don't want you to think you need to do anything. You don't. I can take care of this myself, because I know Xander won't forgive me when he finds out - you don't need to lift a finger.'  
  
He turned back to face her. 'Are you kidding? Look, these may not be the best circumstances, but I will be there for this kid no matter what.' Anya looked deeply at him as he talked. 'I've never had a child, but I remember I wanted one when I was still alive. And I think this soul has me wanting it again. . .I don't know whether it's the Powers That Be or whoever the hell - I just know if this is my baby, it's mine for a reason, and I will protect it with my life.'  
  
She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. 'Thank you. . .' she whispered. He walked close to her again, and hugged her tenderly, symbolically protecting her too.  
  
Just as she'd begun to relax for the first time in a while, a voice spoke behind her. 'Would you care to share that story with me, Anya?' She spun around, as a horrible feeling flew through her.  
  
Xander was standing there staring at them.  
  
**********  
  
'So when were you planning on telling me that our baby is some freak-demon- vampire thing?' he continued bitterly. 'Oh, I meant your baby, not our.'  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Xander, please - I am so sorry. . .'  
  
'Sorry?' he shouted too loudly, as some people on tables close by looked at them. 'You lied to me! You made me believe I was a father, made me feel the happiest I've ever been. . .and now you've taken that away and given it. . .to that thing?' He pointed at Spike, disgusted with Anya.  
  
She shook her head. 'I was going to tell you. . .I didn't know it was his until today. . .'  
  
'Well, honestly, I don't give a rat's ass.' She flinched at the harshness of his speech. He pointed his index finger at her. 'You and your wonderful screwed-up baby and screwed-up boyfriend can get the hell away from me.'  
  
She brought her head down, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The shouting must have been heard across the room, as Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Giles all rushed over.  
  
'What's going on?' Buffy said immediately as she saw the emotions on the three faces.  
  
'Listen you ponce,' Spike stood up for Anya and his baby. 'You can do whatever the bleedin' heck you want, but you will not stand here and insult my baby.'  
  
'Your baby?' Dawn stood back aghast. 'Anya - you're carrying Spike's child?'  
  
Anya didn't say or do anything - she was too busy crying and collapsing onto her knees on the floor. She shook with sobs, not believing this was happening. At this point, the whole restaurant was silent and keeping a close watch on them.  
  
'I want nothing to do with you or your baby,' Xander spoke angrily at Anya, as Spike knelt down beside her, holding her in his arms, rocking her gently. 'As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me.'  
  
Anya cried out, a terrifying cry of despair and pain that sent shivers up everybody's spines. Xander began walking away.  
  
'Xander, wait!' Buffy tried to stop him. 'There must be a mistake. . .'  
  
He ignored her, as he stormed out of the restaurant. The whole room was silent with tension, and Spike was still holding a sobbing Anya in his arms. The public continued to look very interested, eager to see what would happen next in this live soap opera. Willow noticed this and tried to make them go back to what they were doing originally.  
  
'Well, great rehearsal guys!' she shouted loudly, even slightly sarcastically. 'If we can get it that good for the real performance, we're gonna get raving reviews!' She turned to the public. '"A Demon and her Affair" - watch out for it in your local theatres.' The people were strangely gullible to this explanation, as they let out a groan of disappointment and slowly went back to their meals.  
  
The four who had been watching at the side ran over to the ex-vengeance demon and vampire on the floor. 'What the hell happened?' Buffy asked seriously.  
  
'I'll explain,' Spike promised. 'Let's just get her out of here and somewhere quiet.'  
  
**********  
  
Not being able to find Xander afterwards, the gang had retreated home to get the full story from Spike (they couldn't get much from Anya because she was still in shock).  
  
Spike had explained what he knew. . .when he and Anya had slept together it had impregnated her, and this was his baby. He didn't know how or why, but he knew he would be a good father and be there for his child, especially now that Xander wasn't even in the picture.  
  
After that, he had taken Anya up to a bedroom to get her to rest. Buffy, Willow, Giles and Dawn were left downstairs pondering what they knew. Giles had already gotten up to look through books in the other room.  
  
'I don't get it though. . .' Willow said to the Slayer and her sister. 'How can it be Spike's? I thought vampires couldn't have kids.'  
  
'Well, it must be something to do with Anya too,' Buffy guessed. 'She was a demon after all when they slept together; maybe it's got something to do with that.'  
  
Giles walked into the room, a book open in one hand, repositioning his glasses with the other. 'I'm trying to find some kind of loophole here. . .' he said, '. . .but it doesn't look hopeful.'  
  
'I still can't believe it's not Xander's. . .' said Willow. 'Poor Xand. . .he must be heartbroken.'  
  
'Poor Anya,' Dawn corrected. 'Did you hear the way she cried out when Xander said she was dead to him? I swear, I'll be happy if I never hear anything that full of pain ever again in my life.' They nodded in silent agreement.  
  
The next 5 minutes were just small talk until Giles found something. 'Hang on. . .' he sat down on the couch, as they all craned their necks to see what he had found. 'It refers to a prophecy here. . .a child born of demon and vampire that will be a saviour for the people. . .more details in. . .' he paused, then threw that book aside, and went over to his suitcase in the corner of the room.  
  
'Giles, what are you doing?' Buffy asked, as she watched him throw all the contents from his suitcase around.  
  
'Here!' he exclaimed proudly, as he sat back on the couch, holding an entirely different book. 'I was working on some translations in this book back in England - I took it with me as reading material while I was here. This is where that book says the entire prophecy about the child is written out. . .'  
  
He flipped through a few pages as the three girls looked on eagerly. He stopped at one, murmuring to himself the translation of some seemingly- meaningless symbols.  
  
'Let's see. . ."child born from demon of". . .that word would be "reprisal". . .which means vengeance. . ."and from". . .that would be "death". . . followed by "living". . .' Giles made a puzzled face as he worked it all out in his head. 'Oh, of course. . ."living death" means vampire. . .this is the one!' Giles exclaimed excitedly as he read on. 'It says "child born from vengeance demon and vampire". . . "emergence" - that would be results in. . .first. . .warrior. . .male. . .of the people. . .one. . .' Giles froze as he translated the last word. '. . .chosen.' He stared blankly ahead. The other three however weren't aware of what he had just discovered.  
  
'Huh?' Dawn asked bewildered.  
  
Giles read on to himself. 'Why have I never seen this before? It says. . .' he read down the page as he made sense of it all. 'The result of two forms of evil bonding with a touch of humanity within both of them that will give. . .of course. My goodness, the myth is true.'  
  
Buffy was fed up. Giles had found something out, and he wasn't telling them. 'Giles, stop using cryptic words - what does it say about Anya and Spike's kid?'  
  
Giles sighed, as he shut the book, but kept his finger on the page. 'It uh. . .it basically states that when Anya and Spike. . ."bonded", it shouldn't have had any specific result, apart from the fact that they both had a touch of humanity in them, despite being evil. This means the prophecy of two sides of evil and their "good sides" shall we say, explains the birth of their baby - a truly unique child.'  
  
'Unique how?' Willow asked, wondering whether she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
'Anya and Spike are going to have a son. . .and he will be the first male Slayer.'  
  
**********  
  
A/N: TBC very soon. . .the next and final chapter is set six months later, and Anya's in labour. . . 


	3. Reunion at the Birth of a Champion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of you may consider me a hopeless romantic at the end of this chapter. . .but it is the end of my ficlet, and I felt it would just be wrong not to have a happy ending. Enjoy and review!  
  
Part 3: Reunion at the Birth of a Champion  
  
6 months later  
  
Night had fallen on the small town of Sunnydale, and the Slayer had been ready to go out patrolling. At that time, Xander, Willow, Dawn and Giles had been in the house.  
  
In the past 6 months, they'd gone through a lot of change. Xander had come back to his friends, but actually tried to make sure he never saw Anya or Spike, for the reasons that he would feel too much pain, or would want to kill one of them.  
  
Spike had moved into Anya's apartment, so that he could keep a close eye on her and his future son. He'd promised he'd be there for him, and he did everything he could to fulfil that. However, Spike and Anya remained just friends, as they always had been.  
  
When Anya had found out what her son was, she didn't know quite how to react. A part of her was terrified for him, and yet another part was ecstatically happy - her son was going to make a difference in the world. Not to mention he wasn't evil.  
  
Just as Buffy was about to leave the house, the phone rang. Xander, Dawn and Willow were sitting on the couch playing Risk on the coffee table and Giles was in the kitchen.  
  
'Dawn, could you get that?' Buffy called out in the house as she put on her coat.  
  
'Got it!' Dawn called back, as Buffy heard the phone stop ringing and Dawn's polite voice down the phone saying 'Hello?'  
  
Buffy smiled as she stepped out, but then she heard Dawn gasp. She stepped back in as Dawn screamed to the person on the other end ecstatically: 'We'll be right there!'  
  
She slammed the phone down, jumping up and down on the spot. 'That was Spike. Anya's in labour!'  
  
Everyone reacted; Willow leapt up from the sofa excited, Giles walked in from the kitchen, tripping over himself on the way, and Buffy stepped back into the house, slamming the door for dramatic effect and yelling: 'What?!'  
  
Xander was the only one who didn't budge an inch.  
  
'Oh, screw patrolling!' Buffy said enthusiastically. Giles gave her a look for using what he considered was bad language. She went on. 'We've got to get to the hospital!'  
  
Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Giles made their way towards the exit, all grabbing coats and stepping out, shutting the door behind them. However, it was only a few seconds before they stepped right back in.  
  
'Xander, come on!' Buffy encouraged. In all the excitement, they'd forgotten to take him with them. He looked at them as if they'd just asked him to jump of a cliff.  
  
'Oh yes, I'll come. . .come and witness the birth of the kid of my ex- fiancée and a vampire I hate.' Then he added sarcastically: 'Why don't you come and saw my arm off so I can declare that this is the best day of my life?!'  
  
Buffy scowled at Xander. Willow looked hurt as she said:  
  
'Xander. . .you have to come! I mean, OK - granted, the parents of the baby aren't the most ideal for you, but still - first male Slayer! Big woo! You have to be there!'  
  
There was a pause as Xander glared at them. 'Guys - trust me when I tell you that I'd rather *swallow a bowlful of acid* than be anywhere near this birth.'  
  
Buffy sighed, as she tried to think of a way she could convince him to come with them. And then it hit her, and she pictured a little light bulb turning on at the top of her head.  
  
'But you have to come! You. . .have to drive us!'  
  
'Giles can drive you,' he replied blandly as he turned away from them.  
  
Buffy gave Giles a look, urging him to help her. He acknowledged it. 'Oh. . .but I uh. . .can't. My. . .driver's licence expired.'  
  
Xander turned back to face them, a suspicious look on his face. 'You?' he said disbelievingly. '*You* let your driver's licence expire? You, king of the organised? You, who's always ahead in all planning?'  
  
Giles hesitated, as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation desperately. 'Oh. . .well. . .the more dangerous, daring Ripper side of me always emerges when it comes to driving.'  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows, but finally gave in. 'Alright. But let me just get this straight - I drop you off and I leave. That is my entire contribution in this. I do not even step into the hospital.'  
  
They all nodded, knowing secretly that they would eventually find a way to get him in there.  
  
**********  
  
Xander's car pulled up at Sunnydale hospital. The other four jumped out simultaneously, but before Xander could drive away, Buffy knocked on his car window. She had an idea.  
  
'Yeah?' he said, hand on the wheel as he prepared to drive off.  
  
'One last thing Xand,' Buffy said. She raised her fist and punched him hard in the nose. The painful contact was heard, as Xander lifted his face back up, covering his nose with a hand.  
  
'Hey! What was that for? And - ow!'  
  
'Are you OK?' Buffy asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
'I think so. . .again, ow!'  
  
'There's no blood. . .' Buffy said vaguely, staring at his nose.  
  
'Yeah, well that was lucky...' Xander said honestly, but she lifted her fist again and punched him harder. This time, a crack was heard, and in the background, Giles, Willow and Dawn winced.  
  
A small trickle of blood started leaving Xander's nose. 'What the hell are you doing?!' Xander exclaimed. 'You just broke my nose!'  
  
'Oh, I guess I did,' Buffy said in a fake way. 'Oh, well - I've got to take you to the hospital now!' She opened the car door, took his arm and started dragging him towards the large revolving doors. 'Giles - you park his car!' Buffy called behind her.  
  
'I thought his licence expired!' Xander pointed out, as Giles stepped in his car.  
  
'Xander, head back, don't let the blood pour out,' Buffy avoided what he had said, as the two, Willow and Dawn all walked into the hospital - two looking for the maternity ward, two for the emergency room.  
  
**********  
  
Half an hour later, Buffy was sitting with Xander on a hospital bed, as a female doctor put a small bandage over his nose.  
  
'This should heal in a couple of weeks,' she said kindly. 'You can go now, but if you're feeling any excruciating pain, come straight back to me. Although everything should be fine,' she assured. She walked out of the room as Xander stood up.  
  
'Does that mean the excruciating pain I'm feeling right now isn't normal?' he called after her, but she was already gone. Now he turned to Buffy, as they walked out, going in no particular direction.  
  
'OK, I've gotta ask - what was with the nose-punching?!'  
  
Buffy shrugged. 'Oh, there was. . .uh. . .something on your nose.'  
  
Xander's eyes narrowed. 'And you felt the need to punch it?'  
  
'Well. . .I thought it was. . .a demon. Yeah - you know me, workaholic- Buffy - vampires and demons always on the brain.'  
  
'A demon?' Xander said slowly. 'On my nose?'  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. 'A tiny demon.'  
  
They had been walking through the corridors, and they finally stopped. Xander turned to face her. 'Buffy, quit making stuff up. What's the real reason you punched my nose?'  
  
Buffy didn't answer, but instead looked up at the sign of the area they had reached. Xander followed her gaze and read what it said.  
  
Maternity Ward.  
  
'I knew it!' he exclaimed. 'You just want me to be here to see Anya and Spike's baby!' he shouted accusingly.  
  
'Well, duh. . .' she muttered quietly, as she rolled her eyes. 'But seriously, Xander - you haven't even seen or spoken to them in 6 whole months. Would it kill you to spend a few minutes with this baby, perhaps congratulating the parents?'  
  
Xander clenched his fists. 'Actually, it would. Why can't any of you see how much it hurts? How can I just come and say "hi" to them when there's so much hidden away? It kills me every time you mention them or their baby - *every single time*. I can't face them - accept that.'  
  
He started walking away, but Buffy grabbed his shoulder. 'Why does it hurt so much Xander? Be honest. Is it because you still love her?'  
  
He took a deep breath, and turned back around. 'What difference does it make? She has her awesome-Slayer child, and the baby has a father that has made sure he will always be there. Where do I fit in? Nowhere. So I don't see the point in my hanging around.'  
  
Buffy fired back quickly. 'God, you really don't see it, do you? Well, I guess you wouldn't, considering you haven't even seen Anya in so long. . .'  
  
'What, Buffy?!' he answered back angrily. 'What don't I see?'  
  
Buffy pursed her lips together, as she looked right into his eyes. 'Perhaps something you could give this child Xander, is a happy mother. Yes - she has Spike supporting the baby too, there's no doubt about that. . .but what about supporting her? Who's going to catch her when she falls?' Buffy paused.  
  
'The man she loves - that's who it should be. You really think just because she has a child to occupy her time now that she'll not have time to stop and think about you?...She misses you. That pain won't go away with time - she will love you and she will hurt day after day knowing that you aren't there for her. Believe me; I know what that pain can be like.'  
  
Xander looked down, unable to look at the seriousness in Buffy's eyes. She went on.  
  
'Couldn't you just swallow your stupid pride, and tell her you feel the same way?'  
  
He looked back up, as he followed her into the maternity ward, not even sure about why he was doing so, or what he would do next. All he knew was that something was pulling him towards his love. . .  
  
**********  
  
A few incredibly painful hours later, with Spike by her side, Anya gave birth. The remaining five of the gang were finally allowed into the room to see the proud mother and father.  
  
They walked in slowly, Xander trailing behind last, almost hiding himself. He caught sight of Anya, lying there in a hospital robe, tears in her eyes, holding her baby. Spike was looking over her shoulder, but as soon as he saw everyone, he welcomed them in.  
  
'Check it out - I'm a dad!' he whispered proudly. 'He weighs 10 pounds - it's bloody fantastic!'  
  
Anya looked away temporarily from her son to glare at Spike. 'You know, I'd really appreciate it if our baby's first word isn't "bloody".' He gave her an apologetic look.  
  
She looked back at her Slayer son, at that moment entranced, not able to take her eyes off of him. He was beautiful. . .and one day he would change the world.  
  
Everyone crowded around her, eager to get a better look. 'Aw, he's adorable!' Dawn squealed. Willow was already making cute faces at him, and Giles was looking proudly. Buffy had walked over to Spike.  
  
'So, how does it feel?' she asked gently.  
  
He shook his head. 'Like something I never thought I *could* feel. Emotions that have been drawn out from deep inside me. It's. . .surreal, y'know? I can't wait to see him walk. . .hear him say his first words. I've got so much love for him I just wanna give away.'  
  
Buffy smiled at him, as she entwined her left hand with his right, hidden away from everybody else. He shivered inside, but pleasantly, as he just enjoyed this perfect moment of bliss.  
  
Anya lifted her head to see everybody in the room, and shock flew through her as she caught sight of someone she really hadn't expected there.  
  
'Xander?' she barely whispered, after all those painful hours of screaming. He nervously came to the front, not saying anything. He thought he'd just come see the baby and leave - he thought he could, but he just didn't feel in place here at all.  
  
He came right next to her, and glanced at the new Slayer. But it was more than a quick glance. . .once he had looked at him, he couldn't stop. He was. . .unbelievable. Something so small, and yet so powerful, it was almost a magical moment for him.  
  
Anya smiled at the man she loved, water welling up in her eyes. 'You wanna hold him?' she said quietly. Xander just nodded, as he carefully took the baby out of her arms and held it tenderly, examining each of its perfect features. This was what he had been so cruel about these past few months. . .this little innocent thing. . .  
  
'Guys. . .' he looked up at them all, although with difficulty. 'Could Anya and I have a moment alone please?' They stood still for a moment, but then they walked out, leaving the two and the baby on their own.  
  
'You came,' she said to him finally.  
  
He smiled weakly. 'Somebody opened my eyes.' He looked back at the baby. It had to be using some spell to keep him so absorbed in it. . .  
  
He resisted as he handed the baby back to its mother. 'He's beautiful,' he told her. 'Congratulations.'  
  
She smiled warmly. 'I really appreciate you being here. It's the first time I've felt myself strong once again. . .'  
  
Xander didn't know what made him do what he did next, but he assumed afterwards it was the glow she was emitting that was just drawing him to her. 'How about now?' he leant in, and kissed her so lightly on the lips, yet so powerfully in that tiny moment.  
  
He hardly backed away, but kept his face close to hers, as their foreheads leaned against each other.  
  
'That helped,' she said quietly. 'I just wish I could have it more than just once, just today. . .'  
  
He stood up straight, but didn't take his eyes off her. 'You can.' He took her hand, and she held her baby with the other one.  
  
'Anya. . .I love you. More than anything I thought possible. And I don't want to be apart from you any longer. I'm not the father of this baby. . .but I will care for it with my life if you accept my offer.' He got down on one knee.  
  
'Will you marry me?' He paused before adding: 'Again?'  
  
She let out a sob, but one of happiness. The reply didn't take long. 'Yes.'  
  
He smiled widely as he leant in once again and kissed her. This time, after he'd backed away, he looked back at the baby in her arms - its beauty hadn't lessened at all.  
  
'It'll be this way,' he promised her, 'forever.'  
  
**********  
  
A/N: That's it I'm afraid, but I am considering a sequel that will be set a few years in the future, depending on how good the feedback is. Also, if you liked this, I'd love it if you checked out my three stories which are set as a kind of Season 8, set in San Francisco, complete with both Anya and Spike back from the dead. Nat xxx 


End file.
